


It's a Start

by ohsojin



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsojin/pseuds/ohsojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie Mills and Andy Brooks are both new to the police force and are partnered up -- as a result, they must meet for the first time. Three short drabbles regarding the friendship of these two and a possible budding of emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

“Mills, was it?”

Of course, he was only pretending not to remember her name. Anyone in Sleepy Hollow knew who the Mills’ sisters were. Still, he doubted she’d appreciate that particular conversation during a meet and greet, so he chose to play dumb. 

“Just call me Abbie,” she mumbles, flipping through a case-file that seems to have caught her interest.

“I’m Brooks. Andy Brooks. I guess we’ll be working together, then,” He sticks out his hand in response to his words, but she doesn’t take it. 

Rather, she doesn't seem to see it. She’s too absorbed in her case-file.

“Yeah, I know…” 

This takes him off-guard. She knows him? What about him is there for anyone to know?

“’You know?’” He repeats, confused. 

As soon as the question leaves his mouth, she snaps what he assumed to be a case-file shut, revealing it to actually be his personal file. He somehow has a feeling that she must be in Corbin’s good graces to have gotten such a sensitive piece of information so soon after joining the force. 

“Just wanted to know who I’m working with,” she smiles as she shakes the file awkwardly, suddenly looking a touch anxious that he might be upset.

“Of course, no problem,” he smiles and she reaches out and takes his out-stretched hand finally, shaking it firmly.

“Nice to meet you, Andy.” 

“You, too, Abbie.”

A very general introduction – but the fact that she was reading up on him bothered him a little and made him worry she might discover something, so…

…Thankfully, sneaking was a general forte of his. He was going to get her file.

It was only fair, after all.


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Brooks begins to have difficulty hiding his ulterior activities from his partner, Abbie Mills.

Going, going – gone.

Yet again, Abbie Mills partner -- Andy Brooks -- had left the station unannounced. Quite honestly, it was getting a little annoying to her. He wasn't generally noted by a majority of the force, unlike her; he seemed to slip through life without being noticed. It was enviable to someone such as she, who couldn't show her face around Sleepy Hollow without being noticed from her past.

Grinding her teeth in an attempt to keep her cool for the moment, she resolved to ask him one day what he was up to when he’d take off so suddenly.

\--

“Where do you get off to so often, anyway?”

Abbie asked one evening when said partner strolled back in with a bag, looking rather exhausted and worse-for-wear. Andy was obviously startled by her question and he shifted anxiously before settling into a silly, sheepish whilst thrusting the bag in her face.

“…Donuts? …You’re kidding, Andy…it’s evening.”

“It’s a cliché, but I do love them. Wanna share?” He still had that goofy look on his face – and she accepted it, completely unaware of the mask of pain that lay hidden beneath.

Shaking her head and laughing off her suspicions, she quickly dunked her hand into the bag and emerged victorious with one of her absolute favorite flavors.

“Thanks,” she mentioned, swiveling her chair back toward her desk, seemingly satisfied.

As a result, she didn't note the look of fear cross Andy’s face before shifting into relief as he looked between the donuts and her.

While she had no way of knowing it, Andy was currently sweating with panic at her question while also feeling utter relief that he had thought to make up a cover story just-in-case someone happened to notice his odd schedule. 

“Wanna hit that hot-spot later, see if we can catch any action?” Innocent enough question, she felt. They really *had* been bored lately with all the desk-work.

“I wouldn't be too anxious for action if I were you,” he whispered quite quietly, a melancholic tone drifting from his words. 

“…Huh?” She had been reading something across the screen and had been momentarily distracted, so she cast him an apologetic glance as she waited for him to speak again.

“I said that it sounds great,” he smiled at her again, his mask slightly broken from the sudden torrent of thoughts assaulting him. 

Something about the smile was strangely pained, but Abbie chose not to push it.


	3. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Brooks begins to feel something more for his partner, Abbie Mills -- someone who can make him forget about everything to come.

“They said it was the quickest catch ever, too!” 

Abbie Mills was currently boasting about her latest case in which she had single-handedly gotten the perp; without the assistance of her superior, Corbin. It was her first time, and not only that -- it had apparently broken some sort of record.

“That’s amazing, Abbie,” Andy found himself smiling as he spoke to her while he also drove, his brain for once in a positive place with her constant cheerful chatter. She was obviously running on an adrenaline high; it was quite contagious and he found himself truly enjoying himself for once. 

“Thanks! At this rate, I might…wait, hey! Why are you driving me home!?” 

“Isn't that where you wanted to go?” For one, stupid, stupid moment, he couldn't help but wonder if she was attempting to suggest his place and he found himself elated yet panicked – he hadn't cleaned up recently. Within these few seconds of crazed emotions flying through him, Abbie squashed his hopes with her words.

“I want dinner,” she stated bluntly, to which he put the car in position to turn towards the closest food-diner.

…It’s not like we've known each other *that* long. Why would my brain automatically go there? It must just be because she’s a woman…that has to be all it is…that’s exactly it…

“Okay, I’ll drop you off,” he did his best to keep any emotion from his voice – his feelings were starting to get complicated…and with other “obligations” that he was bound to keep… He had a feeling that things were starting to take a turn to “extremely difficult.” 

“Don’t be stupid, you’re treating me.” Her voice held no hint of playfulness – just a dead seriousness of which there could only be one answer – and yet he was socially awkward. As a result, he ended up glancing at her in surprise, unable to keep the shaking nervousness from his tone.

“H-huh?”

“Do the three little words’ ‘quickest catch ever’ mean anything to you, Mr. Brooks?” She batted her eyelashes innocently, but there was a fire beneath her lids, he was sure of it.

“Fine, fine,” he sighed, acting as though it was a massive chore to treat her to dinner, when in reality, he was utterly delighted that she chose him as her dining partner. Feelings growing stronger while he pushed away the confusing thoughts, he pulled into the nicest place he could find on short notice.

When they were finally seated with drinks, he made a very small ‘ahem’ noise before raising his glass, causing her to break out into giggles.

“You’re kidding. That’s just too cheesy.”

“To…the quickest catch ever, was it? Almost sounds like fishing…” He trailed off in thought but quickly picked his line back up, “How about…to making history?” He grinned, to which she grinned in return and put her glass to his with a small flush against her cheeks.

“Seems kind of an overstatement, but hell, I’ll go with it…” 

“Congratulations, Abbie,” he spoke the truth; what she had done was truly impressive. 

“Thanks a lot, Andy; you know, for everything.”

No. Thank *you,* Abby. You have no idea the hell you’re distracting me from. 

“Yeah, sure,” he shrugged it off quickly, asking if she wanted anything else to eat besides what she had already ordered.

It was rather obvious he was changing the subject quickly, but he was relieved she let it slide for once. Maybe it was because he was treating her.

…If that was the case, he’d have to treat her more often to help himself from her general barrage of questions she liked to fire in his direction. 

Regardless, for that short period in which they ate together in a small diner in the small town of Sleepy Hollow, Officer Andy Brooks was truly happy – truly at ease. That in itself was also a congratulatory element to Abbie – she had made history twice.


End file.
